Yes, Very Possessive
by KuroiNamidaForever
Summary: SEQUEL TO POSSESSIVE MUCH? It has been a few months since Sasuke ans Sakura have started dating and Sakura gets annoyed with Sasuke's possessive-ness. WARNING:LEMON-VERY MATURE!


**"YES, VERY POSSESSIVE****"**

**YAY!!!My second fanfic! This is the sequel to "Possessive much?"**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Naruto related! T.T**

**PAIRING: SasuSaku**

**WARNING: LEMON AHEAD-VERY MATURE! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

Sakura was walking around thinking about the fight she and Sasuke got into earlier today and sighed. '_Our first fight as a couple…..' _Sakura thought sadly, but was still angry at Sasuke. It had been a few months since they started dating the next day they well ya know. But Sasuke's over protectiveness and possessiveness was starting to get on her nerves. He wouldn't let her go out to go grocery shopping unless he was there! He even gave her a curfew! Of course, knowing Sakura she fought that and lost due to Sasuke's method of persuasion. It all started when Naruto spilled water on her.

_FLASHBACK_

_Naruto as usual was rambling on about nothing...or something ramen related. They were at Ichiruka, Sasuke beside Sakura__, and his arm loosely around Sakura's waist__. It was just like old times except for Kakashi who was out on a mission. __Sakura was eating her ramen while Sasuke was giving death glares to the fan boys right outside the stand. They were looking at her with lust evident in their eyes. If looks could kill they would've been dead._

_"HEY SAKURA-CHAN!!!! ARE YOU LISTENING?????" Naruto screamed while waving his hand in her face. A glass full of water coincidently being there and Naruto being….Naruto knocked it onto Sakura__'s__ white tank top making it quite revealing. Clinging to her chest and making it see through. Some of the fan boys fainted while others had nosebleeds. Sasuke who had his Sharingan activated, looking ready to kill Naruto and fan boys. _

_"Heehee…..Ooopsie. Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a goofy apologetic smile. Sakura was about to pummel Naruto when Sasuke grabbed her and dragged her out of there._

_"HEY I SAID I WAS SORRY TEME!!!!" Naruto yelled out to them. Sasuke just continued to drag Sakura to the Uchiha compound where they were currently living at. Sakura was huffing and pouting all the way there. _

_"Dammit Sasuke, LET ME GO!!!" Sakura yelled throwing a temper tantrum, trying to stop Sasuke but he just glared at her and proceeded to guide her into their bedroom and throw her against the wall. _

_"What is your problem?" Sakura huffed. Sasuke just grabbed her hands and pinned them to the side of her head and she struggled. _

_"They were looking at you." He growled possessively and Sakura glared back at him._

_"Is that it? Sasuke stop acting like a baby! At least they didn't try anything. Cause if they did I would've kicked their asses!" _

_"I don't give a damn, they were looking at what was __**mine."**__ Sasuke __said with anger._

_"I'm not an object Sasuke! And I can take care of myself!!" Sakura yelled and using her super human strength she pushed Sasuke off and ran out. Sasuke didn't bother going after her and just smirked. 'It would seem someone needs to get punished.' He thought and just waited with that dark smirk on his handsome face._

Sakura raked a hand through her hair and decided she had enough time to cool off and started toward the Uchiha District. It was now around midnight, way past her curfew. No doubt Sasuke would be angry as all hell. Sakura came into their room and looked around. '_Good, no sign of Sasuke anywhere.' _ She thought with a smile on her face.

"Find something amusing, Sakura-_chan_?" Sasuke said right behind her. Sakura gasped and twirled around but before she can do or say anything Sasuke's mouth is roughly on her's invading her hot mouth. She moans into the kiss and feels Sasuke smirk. Sasuke releases their passionate kiss and looks down at Sakura's flushed face.

"You're going to be thoroughly punished Sakura for being out past your curfew _and _forgetting who you belong to." Sakura whimpers and tries to break free from his grasp.

"I don't think so." Sasuke starts to undress her very slowly…making Sakura whine in displeasure. Sasuke just smirks at this.

"What's wrong? Going to slow?" Sakura nods unable to speak from anticipation. Sasuke then goes slower making Sakura pissed. Sakura then starts to formulate a plan and smiles mischievously.

"Ne, Sasuke-_kun_ you should've seen this one guy _flirting _with me and trying to feel me up…" Sakura began but before she could finish his Sharingan is activated and he's pissed off. He rips off her clothing plus her panties and bra. Sasuke pushes her onto the bed and kisses her roughly prying open her mouth. Sasuke starts to grope her breasts and play with her nipple earning a pleasured moan. Sakura takes off his clothes…more like rips and grabs his hardened member. Sasuke growls.

"Mine, you belong to me Sakura." Sasuke said and with that he pinned her hands above her head and shoved his cock mercilessly into Sakura's tight pussy making her gasp and Sasuke groan. '_Fuck so fucking tight' _he thought before setting a rough hard pace.

"Uhhh Sasuke…Sasuke-kun." Sakura moans with such pleasure. He starts to ram himself inside of her making her scream out her pleasure. His pace begins to slow down to the point where Sakura is in tears.

"Sasuke-kun!!" She whimpers. Sasuke smirks darkly…

"Tell me who you belong to." His pace slows down even more and Sakura tries to buck against him, but his grip on her hips won't let her. She looks as though she's on the brink of insanity.

"Fuck Sasuke!!I'm yours all yours!!" She screams out. Sasuke smirks victoriously before slamming into her.

"Ahhh ahh Sasuke!!" She tightens around his throbbing cock that he quickens his pace making her cry out. His thrusts become so harsh sound of skin slapping could be heard next to moans.

"Fuck almost there, c'mon Sakura." He grabs her hips and slams her against his cock so hard she thought she would pass out. He slams he against him again and she cums in large amounts along with Sasuke who spills his seed in her.

Sasuke pulls out of her and lies down and pulls her tightly against him.

"I hope you learned your lesson Sakura." Sasuke smirked and Sakura blushed a deep red.

"Hai…sorry I passed my curfew…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Sakura sighed.

"And I'm yours forever and ever." Sasuke smirked and grabbed a box off the end table next to the bed and held it to Sakura.

Sakura took it and slowly opened it revealing a beautiful engagement ring with the Uchiha clan symbol on it made out of rubies and a black diamond.

Sakura gasped and looked at Sasuke, a tear slipped out her eye and Sasuke wiped it away and took the ring, sliding it on her ring finger.

"Sakura...Will you marry me?" Sasuke said while blushing a bit.

"Do I really have to answer that?" Sasuke just looked at her and smirked.

"Che, I already know you're gonna say yes." Sakura glared but Sasuke just chuckled and kissed Sakura with as much passion as he could muster. When they broke apart for much needed air Sakura was still glaring.

"Still an arrogant bastard…but still love you." Sasuke just pulled her tighter against him.

"Me too..." And they drifted off into a deep sleep, thinking about each other and the chaos that would ensue when Naruto would find out.

**FIN**

**This is my second fic so pwease be nice and review! **

**Until next timeKuroiNamidaForever**


End file.
